


Live Like This // Live With Ghosts

by charleybradburies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Badass SHIELD Agents, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: mcufemslash, Community: writerverse, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/F, Femslash, Grey's Anatomy References, Hydra (Marvel), Law and Order: SVU References, Mission Fic, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, Multiple Crossovers, POV Multiple, Partnership, Quadruple Drabble, SHIELD, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents, Trapped, Trapped In A Closet, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maria/Sharon: Lockdown (for paperclipbitch)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts), [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> also for mcufemslash Tropes & AUs Prompts Table A #5: Fandom Fusion; and writerverse challenge #16: July Table - Give Me One Chance
> 
> Title from Bad Blood.
> 
> This work will be four (maybe more, I guess, but right now I have four) connected femslash100's drabble tag #6 drabbles, that will count as chapters because they're in the same timeline and whatnot. I'll add tags and recipients as I post the individual pieces.
> 
> edit: Apparently I wrote "Like Like This" instead of "Live Like This".....so I changed that now. *insert 'coulda had a v8 jingle of your choice here*

Maria sighs, and groans so darkly it's nearly a growl. Sharon's not sure she wants to admit just how arousing it is, but with the only light they've got being Maria's cell phone, and Maria's eyes meeting hers with the obvious question of "are you okay?", she wouldn't be surprised if it were unavoidable. 

"Service?" Sharon grumbles, leaning against the wall of the closet with a sigh.

"Of course not. So now," Maria chuckles, "we wait for Hydra to find us so we can fuck them up and get the hell out."

"You _always_ had more of a way with words than Director Fury," Sharon smirks.

"Is that so, Agent Carter?" Maria grins.


	2. Justice/Luna: Undercover (for paperclipbitch)

One of her heels taps against the lower rim of the barstool, the blunted stiletto blade clanging against the cold metal, and Luna smooths her skirt again. 

Waiting always was the worst part, wasn't it? Even worse when you were waiting for your partner. If Headmistress hadn't insisted on keeping her, on debriefing her separately about their newest recruit, some stick-thin blonde with a Hydra past, a miniskirt, and recent injuries, then she'd be with Justice right now. But no. They weren't confirmed partners yet, since they'd only been in the field once together, and they still needed team training before they'd be allowed to share such a complicated mission as arming hostages, so Knockout and Destructa were with Justice while Luna was getting a head start on their undercover assignment. 

The bartender looks over at her again, pity creeping deeper into her eyes.

"Another daiquiri, Miss Grey?" she asks softly, and Luna nods. The pink drink's set in front of her in only a moment, but her first sip is interrupted by a hand at her arm. She almost jumps, expecting the person to be Hydra or worse - but she turns around to see the plain-clothed Justice, and she sets the drink back down.

"Miss Benson, how good of you to finally join me."


	3. Justice/Luna: Partners (for FreshBrains)

Justice downs half her beer, sliding her hand further up Luna's skirt to indicate she's going to say something. 

"Before you ask about Carter and Hill, what was it that Headmistress wanted to talk to you about?"

Luna sighs. 

"You know I can't just tell you, right? We're not considered partners yet...which ironically was some of what that was about, actually." 

Justice raises an eyebrow, and Luna decides that since they've moved to their own table in the corner of the bar, whispering will do.

"There's a new girl, okay? Another ex-Hydra. She's with the Trinity because she needs to heal, but then we'll all be training her until we can track down her former partner, who betrayed her."

Justice nods in receipt, and Luna sighs again.

"That was it?"

"Mm-hmm," Luna accedes, taking another sip of her drink, the slush sitting upon her upper lip until she puts the glass down.

It wasn't everything, but giving half-truths wasn't that bad, right? Until she figured out where she stood - or kneeled - with Headmistress?


	4. Headmistress/Luna: Secrets (for FreshBrains)

"You did well," Headmistress sternly allows her one victory. "Especially having had to be alone for a good portion of that mission."

Luna shrugs. 

"Didn't really have much of a choice, ma'am," she answers, making her voice sugary, saccharine - convincing, and hopefully, inoffensive, and cups her hands together in front of her stomach, knowing far better than to cross them. She tips her head forward, but her boss's riding crop raises it again with a push from below her chin. 

"No, you did not. I don't tend to give my operatives many of those. Particularly not when they're still new...or when they're making requests of me. We _are_ the elite, you understand?" 

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good," Headmistress says, and Luna expects her to follow up, but she doesn't. She just sits back in her chair and props her legs up on her desk. She must know that the ruffles of her pink panties are visible when she sits like that, but she doesn't seem to care, and Luna isn't sure whether to be grateful or frustrated. 

"Lucky?" Headmistress calls. "Return Operative Luna to her post...and bring me a cigar."


End file.
